the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Morgenröte
Morgenröte ist die 14. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 43. Folge der Serie The 100. Lauren Muir und Kira Snyder schrieben das Drehbuch. P.J. Pesce führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 5.Mai 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 07.September 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'', Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake und Jasper Jordan treffen auf eine Straßensperre. '' ''In der Zwischenzeit machen Raven Reyes und Monty Green eine wichtige Entdeckung. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin (Nur Credits) *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane (Nur Credits) *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Nesta Cooper als Shay *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Adina Porter als Indra *Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Nadia Hilker als Luna *George Tchortov als Derrick *Zoe Wiesenthal als Adria Soundtrack Zitate : Octavia: "So, much for the great Luna. The savior of those in need." : Luna: " You don't want saving. You want someone to fight with you." : Octavia: "You damn right! We're at war. Luna you can't just ignore that. Lincoln would've wanted you to help us." : Luna: "By becoming Commander? I don't think so. Lincoln knew our rules. We take people in who are done fighting. Done killing. Look at you. Fighting is all you know. Death is all you know. Lincoln would've never brought that here." : Luna (zu Clarke): "You believe that to defeat an enemy who will stop at nothing, you must stop at nothing. How is that different than blood must have blood?" : Harper: "I was just thinking, it's been two days with no one trying to kill us." : Monty: "It won't last." : Harper: "I know. But are we just supposed to spend the time between attacks dreading the next one?" : Monty: "Not like we have much of a choice." : Harper: "Maybe we do." }} Galerie RedSkyatMorning_Clarke.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Clarke_Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Luna2.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Clarke_Bellamy_Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Octavia_Luna.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Gruppe.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Jasper.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Jasper_Shay.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Clarke_Bellamy_Octavia.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Jasper_Shay2.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Jasper2.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Gruppe2.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Gruppe3.jpg RedSkyatMorning_Gruppe4.jpg Red Sky at Morning A.L.I.E. Emori Jaha.jpg Red Sky at Morning A.L.I.E..png Red Sky at Morning Clarke Bellamy Octavia Jasper.jpg Red Sky at Morning Derrick Luna.jpg Red Sky at Morning Jasper.jpg Red Sky at Morning Monty Raven.jpg Red Sky at Morning Raven 2.jpg Red Sky at Morning Raven.jpg Videos The 100 3x14 Extended Promo "Red Sky at Morning" (HD) The 100 3x14 Sneak Peek "Red Sky at Morning" (HD) The 100 3x14 Sneak Peek 2 "Red Sky at Morning" (HD) The 100 3x14 Sneak Peek 3 "Red Sky at Morning" (HD) Trivia * Sinclairs Vornahme Jacapo wird verraten, als A.L.I.E. seinen Tod erwähnt. * Jasper nimmt in dieser Folge den Chip. Tode in dieser Folge * 7 Menschen die von A.L.I.E. kontrolliert wurden: ** 2 wurden von Indra getötet (Briggs, eine Arkadia Wache aus der Farm Station, und ein Polis Wachposten) ** 2 wurden von Pike erschossen (ein Posten von Polis und eine Arkadia Wache) ** 3 wurden von Luna getötet (Captain, Derrick und ein weiter Grounder) *Shay (mit einem Pfeil erschossen) Referenzen fr:Red Sky at Morning en:Red Sky at Morning Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei